Ascension and Card Games
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: While Ascended, Daniel comes across another Ascended Being trapped in an ancient Egyptian puzzle. It is now his job to free him.
1. Screwing the Rules

**Still on the Yu-Gi-Oh thing. I've also been rewatching Stargate. And thus, this was born. Hopefully it actually makes sense, unlike most of the Yu-Gi-Oh/Stargate crossovers I've read.**

* * *

Daniel watched the card game from his spot in the shadows in his spirit form. Things were far worse than he assumed when the Others had given him this mission. He was to find and rescue an Ascended Being somewhere in Japan, who had been trapped in some sort of ancient Egyptian artifact. This creature, who was known primarily as the Pharaoh (Daniel was fairly certain he had a name, but he couldn't really remember it), had been lost sometime between three thousand and five thousand years ago. Recently the Pharaoh had been reawakened. The signal the Others had picked up from him led straight to Domino City, Japan.

Daniel easily found the Pharaoh, but the problem was that he had no idea how to free him. He was trapped inside an artifact called the Millennium Puzzle. Daniel had never heard of it before, but from what he could tell it wasn't any Goa'uld technology. The Puzzle was in the hands of a goth Japanese teenager, whose name was Yuugi. The kid was shorter than most his age, not counting his spiked tri-colored hair (black with red highlights and blond bangs), which still would have left him a bit on the short side. Since finding him, Daniel had never seen him without the Puzzle, usually on a chain around his neck.

Daniel followed Yuugi around for the next few days, pondering the Puzzle. No matter what he did, he couldn't unlock it. It appeared that the kid had already done something toward that end, because the Pharaoh was able to leave the Puzzle for a short while. He could manifest in spirit form, and take possession of the boy's body, both with and without his knowledge. But Daniel had no idea how he'd done that.

And now, after following Yuugi around for what felt like a year, Daniel realized that there was much more going on than a trapped Ascended. There were actually at least two of them, and there was apparently some sort of conflict between them, but Daniel couldn't imagine what it was. Whatever it was though, the second one was willing to do anything to win whatever game it was they were playing. Even if it meant causing harm to mortals.

That second Ascended was ruthless. He was trapped too, in a pendant similar to the Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle. Daniel had seen him take possession of the white-haired boy who wore the artifact (Daniel hadn't gotten a first name, but he responded to Bakura), without his knowledge. He suspected the Ascended had actually injured the boy while in possession of his body, and that was confirmed during one of the "duels" he engaged in with Yuugi.

The "duels" were actually card games, and Daniel was surprised, and a little shocked, by how seriously these kids took them. It was as if the fate of the very world depended on the outcome of each game. He was even more surprised by the fact that the Pharaoh, and the other Ascended, took them just as seriously, if not even more so. Daniel hadn't yet figured out the rules to the game, but the interesting part was the hologram projections. The player wore a device on their left arm, which threw holograms surrounded by a weak force-field onto a playing field. Daniel was impressed, and doubly so when he found out the man who created them wasn't much older than the kid who held the Millennium Puzzle.

The game Daniel was watching now was between the white-haired boy, the Ascended in control, and a blond Egyptian teenager named Marik. Daniel felt sorry for this kid. Apparently he had a split personality, and the second one was currently in control. This one was as cruel as the second Ascended, maybe even crueler. He wondered what could have happened in Marik's past to cause such an extreme split. The original personality, though misguided and largely influenced by the second, was overall a good person.

Daniel started out of his thoughts when he and the game players were suddenly surrounded by purple fog. Somehow, the game had been taken to the threshold of a separate dimension. He looked to Bakura, but the Ascended being possessing him looked just as confused as he was. So, not him then. But who? The only creature Daniel could think of that could even travel across the different planes of existence was the Ascended, and he was fairly certain he hadn't done it.

He inched closer to the game, noting the confident, if slightly insane look on the Egyptian's face. Well, at least someone had an idea of what was happening. As Daniel got closer, he noticed a second figure standing near the other Ascended. It was just an inch or two taller than him, with light hair and golden skin.

Daniel had just realized what that figure was when the Egyptian looked right through him. "I know what you're here for." Despite himself, Daniel shuddered at that voice. There was something familiar about it, the way it seemed to echo in his mind. But he couldn't place it. The white-haired Ascended started talking.

"Before we start, someone would like to have a word with you."

Daniel started. Could the other Ascended see him, even while using a mortal's eyes? He'd never taken possession of anyone before, so he wasn't sure if he retained the power to see other Ascended. But Bakura wasn't referring to him. It was the shadowy figure of the good Marik that spoke. He pointed a furious finger at the evil Marik and took a step forward, although he didn't go far from his white-haired friend.

"Get out of my head, you friggin' bodysnatcher!" the teenager shouted, a bit over-dramatically, Daniel thought.

"Ha!" the second personality laughed. "Fat chance."

Daniel quickly lost interest as the game went on, as he usually did. The players were always melodramatic, as if the loss of a card game meant the end of their lives. While they played, Daniel allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Mostly he thought about the SGC. If he regretted anything from his death, it was not being able to see his friends on SG-1. He missed going through the Stargate and learning about alien cultures. Of course, being Ascended he could still learn all he wanted about as many alien cultures as he wanted without Jack breathing down his neck about something that was supposedly more important, but it wasn't quite the same.

A small explosion near Bakura's arm yanked him out of his thoughts. Strange. Those duel disk things the kids used to play their card games didn't normally do that. Bakura was lucky he wasn't hurt.

On the other side of the playing field, a giant gold monster appeared behind Marik's second personality. Its head reminded Daniel of the headdresses Ra's Jaffa wore, and its wings appeared to be feathered. It looked almost like an oversized chicken. Evil Marik gave an insane laugh, causing his entire body to shake. Then, the surrounding fog started to pull him in.

"Well, that's not good," Daniel muttered. The Egyptian teenager's body was dissolving into the shadows, tendrils wafting away like smoke, until there was nothing left of him except his left eye and arm. And yet, that crazy laugh still hung in the air. And then Daniel noticed him, sitting on the Ra-dragon's shoulders, still laughing like a maniac.

The dragon leaped into the air, its beak opened wide. A ball of fire sparked in the back of its throat as it roared, and then the fireball shot at Bakura. Fortunately it was just a hologram, so the white-haired boy wasn't hurt, but Marik's first personality took the brunt of it. Daniel looked closer.

The attack was actually on two planes. There was the hologram, but there was another, the flames glowing an odd purple, that was meant for the good Marik. The boy's shirt disintegrated as he was engulfed in fire, and Daniel watched as the shadows pulled him in. "_Really_ not good," Daniel muttered.

More insane laughter as Bakura's life points ticked down to zero, and now he was disappearing into shadows just as Marik's evil personality had. Now, Daniel was left with a choice, that was really no choice at all. The Others would have him remain, free the Pharoah, and leave the other two behind. To rescue them would be interfering, and that was against the rules.

Screw the rules.

As Marik's dark side rematerialized himself, Daniel slipped away through the shadows.


	2. Unscheduled Offworld Activation

Marik found himself surrounded by fire. He screamed in terror. The flames licked greedily at his skin, and although he was only in a spirit form and he couldn't be physically damaged, it still fucking hurt. He hoped that didn't mean his actual spirit was being destroyed. He didn't want that frig-stick poser taking over his life. It would be him, himself, to destroy the Pharoah, not some figment of his imagination.

Suddenly, a purple light flashed, and the flames receded. Marik sighed in relief, and clutched the Millennium Rod closer. Not that it was the real thing. That was with his dark side. The one he held was probably an illusion or something. Whatever it was, its presence was a comfort to him.

Now that the fire was gone, he had space to think. Stupid Bakura. Couldn't do anything right. How hard was it to do exactly as he said? If the spirit had only listened to him, they could've won, and Marik would have his body back, and the plan could proceed. But no, Bakura had to get cocky. And now, it was up to him to fix this stupid mess all by himself.

Or maybe not. In the distance, he saw a hooded figure. Perhaps he could threaten some information out of whoever was hiding underneath that robe. He walked towards the figure. Or maybe the proper term was more like floated. There wasn't really anything solid in the Shadow Realm for him to walk on, even though his legs were making the proper movements for walking.

It didn't take long for him to come within calling distance of the figure. "You!" Marik yelled. "You have information I require. Give it to me!"

The figure didn't say anything, but raised its arm, its hand glowing within its sleeve. Marik had just enough time to think that perhaps he shouldn't have been so demanding, when he suddenly found himself being transported out of the Shadow Realm. He whirled through a tunnel of black, twisting and turning, bright light flashing in his eyes, and then something shoved him into the body of Yuugi's girlfriend Téa.

Marik had no idea how this had happened, but he was going to assume it was that hooded figure's doing. If he ever saw him again, he'd have to be sure to thank him. He flexed Téa's fingers and stood, discerning where he was right now and then heading toward his sister's room. He could still feel the Shadow Realm pulling at him. He had no idea how long he had before he was taken again, and he had a message to relay.

0000000000

Daniel shook his head as he pushed Marik into the girl's body that always hung around Yuugi. He felt a bit guilty for doing it, but without a body, the boy wasn't strong enough to stay in his own world for very long. With that other in control of his body, he may as well have been dead. Just in case, he followed Marik to his sister's room, where the boy explained what was happening. Daniel smiled when Marik returned control of the body back over to Téa. Good. He realized that mind control took up energy, that he didn't have.

That taken care of, he headed back to the Shadow Realm to take care of that other Ascended. Daniel didn't look forward to that rescue. He doubted Bakura would accept his help, but he was going to try anyway. He found the possessed young man, and he seemed to be doing much better than Marik was. In fact, the shadows seemed to make him stronger. Daniel had no idea what that was about, but he doubted it was a good thing. Tentatively, he stepped out of the shadows and made himself known to the other Ascended being.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Daniel Jackson, and I'm here to help." Daniel had no idea why he decided to give his name, but there was no taking it back now.

"I don't need any help," Bakura replied, turning his back on him.

"But," Daniel protested, confused, "don't you want to go back? Your host can't survive in this dimension. And without a host, you won't be able to survive without your pendant."

"What makes you think I care about the boy's well-being?" Bakura demanded. "The child is but a vessel." He narrowed his eyes. "More importantly, how do you know who I am?"

"I've been following you," Daniel explained. Bakura's eyes narrowed even further. "Well," Daniel quickly clarified, "I've been following Yuugi. I've seen you several times, though, and I can help you get out of here."

"I already told you I don't need your help. I can get out of here all on my own."

"But—"

Before Daniel could protest any further, Bakura started fading away, his arms crossed and his lips twisted in a smirk. "Don't worry about the boy, Daniel Jackson," he said, his voice echoing. "As long as he is in possession of the Millennium Ring, I'll protect him." And with that, he was gone.

"Alrighty then," Daniel said after a minute. He had no clue what that was about, but he couldn't sense Bakura anymore. He could only assume that he'd managed to validate his words and escape himself, but Daniel honestly couldn't see how. His spirit had been bound, just like Anubis. But he couldn't worry about that now. He had other things he needed to do. He had to get back to the SGC before the Others found out his interference.

0000000000

With several small plops, the members of SG-1 stumbled through the Stargate. The planet on the other side was lush with vegetation. According to the MALP probe, it was a primitive planet with few lifeforms, except for the bugs and the plantlife. But Colonel Jack O'Neil had been with the SGC long enough to know that everything the probe said wasn't necessarily true for the entire planet. Just the area around the gate.

The sun that warmed this planet was shining right in Jack's eyes, so he lowered his sunglasses and glanced around at his team. Carter and Teal'c stood at his side, awaiting orders. Behind them, Daniel's replacement lugged their equipment behind him, two trunks on wheels and several backpacks. Sam and Teal'c, with the exception of their weapons, were empty-handed.

"You two," Jack said, "assist the newbie. Set up camp..." He looked around; the area surrounding the gate was just like it was an almost every planet they'd visited: very woodsy. "Over there," he finished, pointing over toward the treeline. "Keep the gate within sight, but make sure we're hidden in case somethin' not-very-friendly decides to pay a visit." With that, he trotted down the steps leading up to the gate and walked away.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Carter asked.

"Oh, just going for a little walk," Jack said lightly. "See what all there is to see. Be back in a little while."

He could feel Carter's eyes on him as he walked away, but he paid her no mind. Going off and leaving his team with no explanation was against regulation, and he knew it. But he also knew that Carter and Teal'c could take care of themselves, even if he wasn't so sure about the squirelly guy Hammond had found to replace Daniel. Jack honestly didn't expect him to last long, not because he doubted Teal'c and Carter's ability to protect him, but because he was beginning to believe that it was impossible to kill Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Seriously. Either the guy was a cockroach, or he was immortal. The latter was probably more likely, what with all the Ascended crap Daniel had gotten into. Jack wasn't entirely sure how the process worked, but if it could bring the guy back once, it could bring him back again.

Daniel's second (or was it third? Jack couldn't keep count) official death was a total accident. True to his curious nature, the doctor had been deciphering some text on some piece of unknown alien technology, when he'd accidentally set it off. And, as luck would have it, it was a weapon. They didn't find the body until the next day. The only reason they hadn't found out sooner was that everyone thought he was working late, as he tended to do.

By the time Jack was done reliving the unpleasant experience of finding Daniel's dead body, he had hit the trees. The canopy almost completely blocked out the sun's light, and he lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head. The temperature noticeably decreased as well. Jack opened his mouth and sighed, then marched on.

He went about a mile into the woods before he decided to head back. He was getting the distinct feeling that he was being watched. It was an especially creepy feeling, as he hadn't seen any sign of sentient life while he was out there. Whatever it was, it was probably dangerous, and Jack didn't want to be alone when whatever it was decided to show itself.

He was half-way to the camp when the feeling got even more intense. He stopped, resting his finger on the trigger of his gun. "Alright," he called. "I know someone's there. Why don't you show yourself!"

An image flickered in front of Jack's eyes, of Daniel, standing in front of him and wearing a brown robe with a hood over his head. It was there only for a second, and then Jack blinked and it was gone.

Well then, he thought, that was weird. He took another step forward, leaves crunching under his feet, and then another, and he walked cautiously forward. "Daniel?" he called. "You there?"

The leaves a few yards in front of him crunched in answer, and then suddenly Daniel materialized in front of him.

Completely naked.

"Jack," Daniel gasped, and staggered toward the colonel. Jack watched Daniel stumbled around, until it became clear that his former teammate wouldn't be able to stand on his own.

He really didn't want to have to help support a nude Daniel Jackson. But he didn't have a choice, because when Daniel reached him he collapsed against Jack's chest. Jack took a step back, trying to hide his disgust, and grabbed Daniel's shoulder.

"Jack," Daniel panted, "I'm so glad I found you. There's a–" His chest spasmed as he choked on his words, and he nearly doubled over. "We have to get back to Earth."

"That was just what I was about to suggest," Jack said. "Come on." He pulled Daniel's arm over his shoulder and led him back toward the Stargate.

They found the campsite only fifteen minutes later. By that time the sun was starting to disappear under the horizon and Carter was at work making a campfire for supper. She looked up when she heard them coming in to camp with a smile. "What did you find, Colonel?" She trailed off when she saw who was with him. "Daniel!"

"Hi Sam," Daniel smiled weakly, then collapsed, unconscious.

"Something the general will be interested in," Jack said, just as Teal'c and the newbie appeared. "Pack up, gentlemen. Lady," he added, a nod directed at Carter. The team got to work immediately. As Jack was going to assist, he noticed the newbie staring at Daniel's prostrate, naked form. "And somebody get Daniel some clothes!" he ordered. "Or at least a blanket. Newbie's getting intimidated."

0000000000

The obnoxious siren that signaled an unscheduled incoming wormhole met SG-1 when they made it through the Stargate. Jack was annoyed, but not surprised to find himself staring down the barrels of about a dozen guns. He looked up to the control room, and sure enough Hammond was standing right there, a disapproving look on his face and the PA clutched in his fist.

"Stand down," Hammond ordered. "Colonel, what happened? You just left!"

"A little of this, a little of that," Jack replied. "Oh," he gestured behind him at Teal'c, who had Daniel slung over his shoulder, "Daniel's back, by the way. Again." With that he stepped away from the Stargate, just as it shut off with a whoosh, to the infirmary to get himself cleared. As he passed the troops standing by the wall, he shook his head. "Really," he muttered. "Someone unexpected comes through that gate at least once a week. Why does this continue to surprise us?"

On his six, Carter stifled a laugh. Jack smirked.


	3. Jaffas on a Plane

"You are _not_ going to Japan, and that's final!"

Daniel sighed. He'd woken up about an hour after Jack and co. brought him back through the gate, and after Dr. Frazier had taken a look at him and deemed him healthy, he was given a set of fatigues and led to the debriefing room, where General Hammond and SG-1 were already sitting, waiting for him.

Personally, Daniel was a little insulted by the escort, but he did understand it. They couldn't be sure how much he remembered of the SGC, and, more importantly, they couldn't be sure he wasn't a threat. He couldn't count the times somebody familiar had run through the Stargate, only to be an imposter. There was nothing to indicate that this wasn't the case, except Jack's word. Fortunately for him, Jack O'Neil's word was highly valued by General Hammond.

"General Hammond," Daniel started, pursing his lips and jiggling a pencil nervously, "we are the only organization in the world that has any experience with this type of thing."

"That we know of," Jack added.

"Not helping!" Daniel muttered. "My point is, I'm the only one who can help these people. I have to go!"

"Daniel," Jack said, standing and beginning to pace, "don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you back. But don't you think this little scheme of yours is a little, oh, I don't know, suspicious?"

"Daniel, Jack's right," Sam added. "The last time you came back, you couldn't remember anything of your past life."

Daniel sighed. "Yes, but last time was different," he said. "Last time, the Others sent me back and hid my memories from me. They didn't want me interfering. This time I came back on my own, because I knew I needed help."

"To do what, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond demanded. "From what I understand, you and these 'Others' don't get along very well. Why is this thing so important that you have to carry it out even after you've come back?"

"There's kids involved!" Daniel suddenly shot out of his seat, nearly shouting he was so agitated. "They can't be older than sixteen, and they're being possessed by creatures they know nothing about! They must be terrified! One boy was even injured by the one he plays host to!"

"These creatures sound like Goa'uld," Teal'c mused. "I believe Daniel Jackson is right. They must be stopped."

Daniel nearly smiled and stopped his jittering. At least he had Teal'c on his side now. "Yes," he agreed, "they're like Goa'uld. They're not," he made sure to point out, "but they sure act like it."

Hammond sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. "If I agree to this," he started, but Jack interrupted before he could finish.

"It's a bad idea, sir," the colonel advised. Daniel groaned and buried his head in his arms, but Jack ignored him and went on. "We don't know what happened to him while he was Ascended. This could be some sort of trap."

"I'm aware of that, Colonel," Hammond snapped. "We're only talking ifs right now. If I agree to this," he went on, "how the hell am I going to explain what we're doing on Japanese soil?"

Daniel wanted so very badly to point out that the politic side of things was Hammond's job and not his, but he was already skating on thin ice. "Who says the Japanese government has to know?" he hinted. He immediately regretted it.

Hammond put his hands on the table and nearly rose from his chair. "Dr. Jackson, are you

suggesting—"

"A covert operation?" Daniel finished. "Yes, sir, I am."

"I cannot sanction-" Hammond had barely started before he was interrupted again, this time by Sam.

"It has been done before," she said, then blushed when she realized she'd cut the general off. "Sorry," she began, but Hammond waved his hand, indicating that she go on. "There have been covert operations executed by the SGC before. They've all been offworld, but it's been done."

Hammond sighed, shaking his head. "Daniel," he said, "I sympathize with your situation, believe me. But it's simply out of our jurisdiction. There will be no more discussion of this matter."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but Hammond gave him a warning look and he quickly looked away, scowling at the yellow legal pad in front of him. He let the others talk now, his only order of business having been shot down. Well, it wasn't like he was incapable of saving those kids himself. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself. Surely there was a way without the help of the SGC. He barely paid attention to the rest of the meeting, until he heard Hammond say his name again.

"I'm sorry, what sir?"

"I said," Hammond repeated testily, "that I'm offering you your job back." Daniel opened his mouth, not entirely sure how he'd answer the general. He loved his job at the SGC, but he wouldn't be able to go to Japan if he was assigned to another SG team. He didn't think he could live with himself if he just left those kids alone. Fortunately, he was spared from having to give the general an answer he didn't want to give, when Hammond held up his hand. "Now, I'm not saying you have to accept right now. Take a week to think about it, then get back to me.

"In fact," Hammond went on, "you've all worked hard the past few months. Why don't all of you take a week off?"

"We would appreciate the break, sir." Jack sat up in his seat, giving the general a look Daniel couldn't quite read.

"Then it's settled." Hammond stood, regarding Daniel and the rest of SG-1. "I'll see you all in a week. Dismissed."

Confused as to what had just happened, Daniel got up and followed Jack out the door. He and the rest of SG-1 headed straight for the locker room, and, having no where else to go and wanting answers, Daniel followed. "So," he said. "That was a fun conversation."

"Stop talking," Jack snapped.

They were all quiet after that, until they reached the locker room. Teal'c wandered around to make sure there was no one in there, and at the Jaffa's nod, Jack started the impromptu team meeting. "Alright, we've got a week to get this thing done," he said. "I still think it's a bad idea, but Daniel's got the general convinced, so why not. I've never been to Japan."

"Wait," Daniel said. "What? I thought Hammond said no."

"He did," Jack agreed. "Officially. Apparently he wants this one off the record. Now," he gave Daniel a searching look, "you've got the information. Why don't you fill us in on what we're dealing with."

Daniel blinked. Then he smiled, and recounted what he'd been doing in Japan.

0000000000

Daniel met the others at the airport the next morning, minus one member of the team. "What happened to the new guy?" he asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember his replacement's name. Giving up, he shrugged and went on to address his other source of confusion. "And how did we get tickets so fast?"

"Because we're just that awesome," Jack replied. "And newbie couldn't make it. Said he didn't want to get in trouble this early into his new job. Whatever that means."

Daniel shrugged and hefted his duffel bag further up his shoulder. He allowed Jack and the others to go ahead of him, relieved the new guy wasn't coming. He wasn't sure how the new addition would work with their team dynamic, and he personally liked it just the way it was. It was better that way.

Passengers were already boarding when they reached the right terminal. Daniel looked at his ticket and inwardly groaned. Sam beat him to voicing his complaint, though.

"We're flying coach?" The major raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Jack asked. "You wanted first class, you should've bought your own ticket."

As Daniel expected, the problems started when they boarded the plane. The seats were arranged four to a row, allowing SG-1 a row to themselves, but there was little room in the aisle. Daniel had no problem maneuvering, and neither did Sam or Jack, but Teal'c had trouble getting his bulk from one point to another. It was especially problematic, since Teal'c was at the front of their group.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" someone behind them demanded.

"Just a second!" Daniel called over his shoulder, then turned back to the dilemma in front of him. "Come on, Teal'c," he hissed. "What's the matter?"

"I believe I am stuck, Daniel Jackson." To prove it, Teal'c tried to jerk his legs forward, but all that happened was some sort of shuffling that did not get the big man very far.

"Hurry it up." Jack peeked around to put his own two cents in. "There's a crowd forming back here."

"We're working on it," Daniel snapped. "Try moving sideways," he suggested, but Teal'c turned to glare at him.

"I cannot move my legs, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed and glanced down to assess the situation. Somehow, Teal'c's muscular legs had gotten caught between two armrests. "Hang on." He reached down to see if he couldn't move the armrest up, thus freeing Teal'c. After pushing at it a couple times, it wouldn't budge, so with his other hand he pressed against Teal'c's leg for better purchase.

Under his palm, Teal'c tensed. "Daniel Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Helping," Daniel grunted. Teal'c leaned away from the seat to give Daniel more room, and probably to help make the situation slightly less awkward, and with just a couple more thrusts the armrest gave way and Teal'c could again move. "Alright, now just move this way..." Daniel positioned Teal'c's legs the way he wanted and straightened up, giving the perplexed Jaffa a brief grin. "And now we can go."

This time Teal'c took Daniel's suggestion. Daniel relaxed, just a fraction, as they started moving faster and the people in the back started calming down as they found their seats.

SG-1's row was the furthest one in. Daniel sighed in relief and as quickly as possible stuffed his carry-on bag in the compartment above the seats before Sam or Jack could get antsy again, then took his seat beside Teal'c. Then came Sam and Jack, and things would've been fine, if not for the fact that, just as they were about to take off, a new problem made itself apparent.

Teal'c crossed and recrossed his legs, shifting against Daniel. "You alright?" Daniel asked, against his better judgment.

"This chair is very small."

Daniel sighed and sank deeper into his seat. "Yeah, welcome to coach."

It was going to be a long flight.


End file.
